The Fruity bath: Kitty's POV
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Kitty's POV during the OMAKE in my other fic, Dragons


OMAKE: The fruity Bath  
  
Kitty's POV  
  
psychodelic barfly : ask and you shall receive. Here is Kitty's POV of my omake (it's located in my fic, DRAGONS...)  
  
Punching the sand filled bag, Kitty let out a tired huff. She had been punching for what, 30 minutes? ~ So I practice a lot..~ Kitty thought angerly as she remembered Evan's little comment, ~Don't blame me, It just that I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get pushed around anymore by those bitchy pricks and jerks...~ Glancing at the clock and then herself, kitty continued, ~EW! I'm like covered in sweat!~ A suddenly *poof* and Kurt appears, waving.  
  
"Hey Kitty." He says, walking over, his holographic inducer on.  
  
"Hi Kurt, anything you need to talk to me about?" Kitty asks, putting a hand on the punching bag, sending a punch into it. It swings precariously close to her..  
  
"Nothing, I vas just vorried you were doing something stupid like those brotherhood idiots are." Kurt replied, sparking her interest.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Their trying to fool around with Logan's Motorcycle." Indeed, she could hear Logan's enraged cry and the cries of mercy from the brotherhood, Todd and Freddy's cries anyway.  
  
"Do you know if Pietro and Lance were knocked out?" Kitty asked, not noticing the hurt look on Kurt's face.  
  
"I vouldn't go into that room if you paid me to! Besides, I think they vere knocked out." Kurt said, pondering over the question, not noticing that Kitty was walking out of the room.  
  
"Look, I'm going to try out that new bathroom." Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later."  
  
"vere are they?" Kurt pondered, then glancing at the punching bag, he took a swing. The bag hit back, sending Kurt flying into a wall.  
  
Humming happily, Kitty took off her shirt, dumping it into the clothes bin, stopping as she spotted a set of clothes in there already. So was someone already in the baths? Picking it up, she pondered upon who'd wear a brown vest... It was SOO, Like, out of fashion! It sorta reminded her of what Lance wore. Suddenly from the men's bath, there was a startled cry. Turning her head, and dropping the vest, she saw Pietro crash through the paper, sliding door, naked. He sat up, rubbing his head and then looked up, seeing Kitty standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of pretty Pink panties, and staring at him, or rather, a PART of him (AN: I'll leave you readers to decide what part). Flushing, he blurred and a towel appeared. Silence... Then a crash behind them caught both of their attention. Kitty epped and then covered her chest self-consciously. Sprawled on the floor was Lance, his towel covering his inner thighs, just not the area between them. It slowly crept into her brain.  
  
"IEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She screamed looking frantically for her shirt as Pietro and Lance jumped.  
  
"Kitty? What's wrong?" Kurt cried from outside. Kitty tried to warn him.  
  
"Kurt no! Don't come..." *poof* Kitty's warning came too late as Kurt teleported in. Looking, Kurt then began to stuttered endlessly and then tripped on the soap of doom, knocking into Lance and Pietro, who was helping Lance up, and they all fell into the water with a great splash. Leaping upon this moment, she leapt for the closet in between the 2 baths and put on a Yukata, taking out the other two. Covering her eyes, Kitty held them out. ~Oh my god, I just saw 2 guys, like, NAKED!~ She thought, knowing her face must of been as red as a tomato. Feeling the 2 being yanked out of her hands, she waited a minute before peeking. The 2 boys avoided looking at her, and Kurt, well, he was wringing out his tail. A roar was heard and Kitsune ran into the room, and promptly screamed. The 4 inched out of the room after a few seconds.  
  
"THAT was embarrassing." Kitty said as she stood outside the bathroom doors with Lance, Pietro, and Kurt, while Kitsune was complaining about her bathroom being ruined.  
  
"You're telling Me?" Kurt grumbled sniffing his arm for some reason. Raising a eyebrow, she leaned in close to Lance. He smelt fruity and awfully familiar...  
  
"Guys, why do you smell like peaches and my... STRAWBERRY BATH OIL???"  
  
"Long story." Both Pietro and Lance said at the same time.  
  
Back in her room, Kitty flopped onto her bed, scratching Lockheed under his jaw.  
  
~Dear god...I had to see them naked.... they were... I'd expect it from lance, buut Pietro? That's a surpirse since he's so... feminine looking... KITTY! Not something to be thinking about!~ She berated herself and continued to think, forcing herself not to stray back...  
  
~fin~  
  
AN: You wonder what Kitty was thinking about.... Read and review please! 


End file.
